


Scene 2

by Eliza



Series: Paris Flash [2]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/elizacake/pic/0003h1wr">Junsu in Le Jardin des Tuileries</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene 2

The glass pyramid in the courtyard was an impressive sight, but Junsu was relieved when Yoochun led them out into the garden rather than down the escalator. It might be the most famous museum in the world, but Junsu didn't really want to wander through rooms of old art. He breathed air full of new art every day. But he'd promised that Yoochun could choose what they did with their few free hours today and he wasn't about to renege on the deal.

The day was clear, with a pleasant coolness left over from the rain the night before. The blue sky and green grass gave the grey city a charm that Junsu could imagine fading when the sky matched the colour of the ubiquitous stone. Or maybe it was the company that was brightening Junsu's thoughts.

Paris was called the City of Dreams, and their dreamer was soaking in it.

Junsu couldn't keep his eyes off of Yoochun. There was something going on inside Yoochun's head that brought a peaceful smile to his lips, light to his eyes. Junsu wanted to stop and look directly into those eyes, pester Yoochun into saying what he was thinking. Instead, they kept walking, shoulders brushing. If Yoochun hadn't had his hands in his jacket pockets, Junsu might have threaded their fingers, just to shock that calm expression off of Yoochun's face. Not that he didn't like the expression, he just felt...left out.

They reached the fountain and Yoochun leaned to the left, toward the quieter path farther from the river. Junsu paused for a moment to watch the children sailing boats in the circular pond and when he looked up, Yoochun was waiting, watching him with a wider version of that serene smile.

Junsu's heart jumped, so he followed it, breaking into a jog to catch up with his friend. They continued down the path, still silent, until Yoochun said, "Junsu," and inclined his head toward an empty bench.

It was surprising how secluded it felt out in the open. How alone they felt in this crowded city. Junsu hadn't felt that for a long time, and he couldn't say he'd liked the feeling of being unknown in Seoul when his goal was to be famous. Now he sighed, as if a weight had been lifted, and found his head being turned so that he looked into Yoochun's eyes.

His dream was there, looking back at him. Leaning toward him. And on a bench in a park in Paris, Yoochun kissed him. Just a simple, warm kiss, like they'd done dozens of times before, behind locked doors. But here, in the sun, the heat melted him.

Junsu looked away first; he licked his lips and cleared his throat. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I just did it."


End file.
